


Til Death Do Us Part

by Caulscott4ever



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Rizee has been plagued by dreams of a man every night since her sixteen birthday and every dream is a different supposed future memory but when she meets him, everything is different than she expected it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shitty chapter because I couldn't think of the proper intro so ig this is it.

Every night since he turned sixteen, Dante dreamt up a girl. He hadn’t a clue as to why now but he always dreamt of her in some aspect. At first it was her features, sometimes it was her emerald eyes that shone so bright. Sometimes it was her raven colored hair. As the nights passed, they became years. Once he hit nineteen, the dreams became vivid. She seemed to be his solace in a world full of demons. Every time something had gone wrong or he was in trouble, all he had to do was to dream of her even the thought of her made any situation better.

When he was twenty-two, they intensified. After the whole Vergil thing blew over, Dante and Kat found a different place to stay. It seemed to be enough and they fell into a routine quickly and easily. Turns out hunting demons paid well.

“Oh shit..” Some clumsy girl had dropped her books, she seemed to tumble down with them. She struggled to pick them up, Dante focused on her.

“Let me help.” She seemed to look up at him dumbfounded. Suddenly Dante felt a pull as he looked at her.

“I… Know you.” She seemed to laugh, the thought seemed ridiculous.

“I doubt it.”

“What’s your name?”

“Haha… Uhm Rizee. Yours?”

“Dante.”

Rizee giggled and grinned, she suddenly looked down and put the books in her bag before pointing to the ones he had.

“Mine?” She asked and he nodded, snapping out of his staring. Dante put the books back in her bag.

“Need some help?; looks like you’ve got a lot.”

“Uhm I think I’ve got it.” Dante took her book bag and a couple of grocery bags from her arms and she laughed, brushing her hair back.

“Thanks, just follow me I guess.” They walked a couple of blocks and were in front of a shop, Rizee walked around to the side and unlocked the door. They walked up the stairs and she set the grocery bags onto the floor in the small kitchen. Dante followed suit but set the books on the table.

“Thanks for the help. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Rizee checked her watch and then cursed.

“Something the matter?”

“Ahh.. I haven’t started dinner.”

“That’s not that bad..”

“I hardly eat, I’m always forgetting. Way too invested in my books.”

“Oh.. Makes sense.”

“Would you maybe like to stay for dinner? I know it’s odd as all hell.”

“No I think I’d like that.”

“Ookay… So pasta or pizza?

"My choice?”

“Or heres a game we could play… Y'know debate it.” She jumped over the back of the couch and patted the seat. Dante came to sit.

“So which one do you pick?”

“I actually want something else. Hamburgers?”

“I say pizza.”

“Hamburgers because well they’re good, they’re meat.”

“Pizzas also have meat, Rizee.”

“Well a pizza is super greasy.” She said, nose scrunched.

“So are hamburgers.”

“Hamburgers can be tamed by fries.”

“Touche.”

“Ha I won. Guess who’s making the burgers?”

“That’d be me, right?”

“You just have to cook them, I can't cook meat for shit anymore.” Just like that they fell into an easy routine for strangers, they connected and understood. Though difficult to process at first, they just stuck to what they would do normally. Rizee didn't call her friends or tell them about him and Dante didn't utter a word to Kat of her, it was deathly silent.


	2. Chapter 2

“I literally walked into Kohls and splurged on men’s clothes.” The weirdest sentence that Dante swears he's ever heard come out of someone's mouth.

“What for?”

“Well that’s a secret. Go get this on.”

“The hell?” He took the dress shirt and boyfriend jeans.

“Please? I promise I’ll change my clothes right now.” Dante stepped into the bathroom and Rizee brought down wine glasses and bottles of wine. She wiggled out of her jeans and shirt. She emptied the bag and was distracted by the dresses.

“You haven’t changed yet?”

“I can’t choose a dress.”

“What’s in that bag?”

“A wedding dress. I have parties sometimes.”

“Wedding parties?”

“No, ones where they’re tea parties in wedding dresses. Not tea that we drink, it’s bottles of wine.”

“Sounds crazy.” He unconsciously nodded his head, agreeing.

“Yup, someone always ends up in their lingerie or naked down the street.”

“Fuck, that’s really crazy.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Here this one.”

“You’re saying that because it’s short.”

“I’m saying it because it’s sparkly.” She gave him an incredulous look and he laughed.

“Okay, yeah I said that because it’s short.” Rizee laughed, punching him in the arm. Rizee didn’t seem to care and had unzipped the dress and slipped it on. When she couldn’t get the zipper, Dante zipped it for her. The ivory fabric clung to her but she didn't mind, feeling the silk fabric and beading of the bodice before realizing what she was doing.

“Thanks. Now time for the getup.”

“What are we doing now?” He followed her around the apartment when she poured wine in the glasses.

“We’re playing two truths and a lie.”

“Okay, who goes first.”

“I’ll tell you three first. I was born in San Francisco, California. I’m a Leo and I have a lot of family. Which one is the lie?”

“You have a lot of family.”

“Nope. That’s the truth. Wait... I have an idea."

"Whats that?"

"I should call my friends, more people means better party and more risque dares!"

"Your house, whatever you want." Rizee found herself on the phone in a conference call with four of her best friends.

"No, just come over. I'm scheduling an immediate tea party."

"Immediate? Is Elijah there?"

"No, just get your asses here please."

 

Within thirty minutes there was music playing in the background as the girls gathered round, sipping on their wine. Each one of them was intrigued and asked questions about Dante as if he weren't there. All except for the sharp blonde, Janelle who sat back in disgust as they asked if he was good in bed.

"But if I have to make out with Jenkins, then Sofie and Kate need to go and streak to the bodega."

"That's a deal!" Sofie yelled and Kate shook her head, laughing.

"No way. I cant."

"You'll only get arrested!" Cheered Vanessa and exchanged looks.

Rizee noticed Janelle and how she was staring at Dante, not that it was her business but it seemed like the two didn't get along so far.

"Jesus Christ, fine."

"Who's getting the camcorder?" Asked Rizee while Vanessa handed it to her.

"You are, I'll get Jenkins to open the door and you record it."

They tiptoed to the neighbor's house in their wedding dresses, camcorder and wine in hand. Jenkins was the sexy barely eighteen year old that moved in, he was a college student but was a complete stud and nerd who adored harry potter, star trek, and star wars. 

"Hey, Jenkins." Flirted Nessa, leaning close to the boy. He grinned and Dante scoffed leading to Rizee shushing him.

"Hey Nessa, why are you in a wedding dress?"

"Well I bought it at the thrift shop, it probably has bad mojo but whatevs, what are you playing?"  She asked, gesturing to the TV in the background.

"Nothing much, just COD."

"Call of Duty? Can I play?" She leaned in close, almost kissing him and he shook his head.

"Not now, maybe later-?" Vanessa kissed him straight on the lips and his eyes widened as the girls squealed, laughing in unison. Dante rolled his eyes as they all trampled back into the apartment.

 

"Your friends seem very odd. I don't think Janelle likes me."

"Janelle doesn't like new people. Her nature I guess."

"Vanessa, Sofie, and Kate seem the most alike."

"They grew up together."

"Were you all childhood friends?"

"I didn't meet them until high school. They were good to me."  Dante watched Rizee pour more wine before she spoke up once again.

"Tell me your two truths and a lie." It prompted him to think for a few seconds before he told her.

"Both of my parents are dead, I have a twin brother, and I'm originally from Orlando, Florida."

"Is it the twin brother one?"

"Nope, the florida one."

"Real shit you have a twin?"

"Yeah, I do." Did. He wanted to correct himself, he was going to but what if Rizee believed it to be despicable that he killed his own brother?

"Damn, sometimes I wish I had a twin. I don't think things would be easier."

"It'd complicate things."

"Rizeee!!! Katie is hanging out the window in skivvies!" The two exchanged a look, quickly bringing out the glasses and to see Kate screaming in her underwear out the living room window.


End file.
